In a typical packet-switched network, the delivery, arrival time, and order of data transfer units, referred to herein as “packets”, are not guaranteed. Packet reordering occurs when packets are received at a destination out of sequence. Packet reordering can impede the performance of applications requiring the packets, and can also lead to decreased network throughput, unnecessary packet retransmissions, improper sizing of a network congestion window, and obscuring of packet loss.